


MedicXReader SmutShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Unf~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	MedicXReader SmutShot

He was doing this on purpose, you just knew he was. The tall, dark, healer of the group had made it his mission to tease the shit out of you, strutting around like a painted peacock, giving you sexy smirks when no one was looking, and speaking in growly german whenever you were trying to work on something. You were cleaning your gun one day and he walked by, brushing a gloved hand over your neck, whispering a harsh hello in that delicious accent. you shivered, your hand jerking and accidentally nudging the trigger, you had forgotten to put the safety on, and you nearly shot Scout because of it! 

 

You still remember the Bostonian wild-child cursing you for all you were worth, the German doctor had gotten you in trouble! "What da' hell was dat' for?! We ain't on da' battlefield right now Annie Oakley! If I get hurt bad enough right now, I'm gone for good, no respawn!" You stutter nearly dropping your gun, as your hands become sweaty. "I, I didn't mean to, I swear! It was Me...dic..." You look to where the German was standing not more than a moment ago to find nothing and no one, your mouth drops open and you look at Scout who crosses his arms. "Dere's no one in here but me and you, get your shit straight, girlie!" You nod your head and mouth the words I'm sorry before watching the young man storm off. "He is a dead man..." you growl as you get up, putting your gun away and storming off for the medbay. 

 

You round the corner, puffing up your chest as you reach for the door handle to the medbay, having every intention of yelling the gray right off the mans temples, you swing the door open, mouth open and fury blind. "Who the hell do you think you......?!" The fury promptly dies and curls up in a corner blushing and drooling itself as you take in the view of the man, overcoat shed, tie loose around his neck, shirt unbuttoned to his navel, leaning back against the medical table. His lips twitch to one side, his grin feline as he tilts his head at you. "Hallo Frau."

 

He walks towards you, reaching around your suddenly shivering body to close and lock the door, that lascivious grin never leaving his face. "I know you haff been vatching me, fräulein... Vith lust in your eyes, vishing to devour me whole." You can only swallow the dry lump in your throat, stammering as he presses closer to you. "I, I..." He places a gloved finger to your lips, bringing his head right next to yours, mint-scented breath fanning over your earlobe, the menthol causing your skin to tingle slightly and goosebumps to break out on you in waves. "Don't zay any thing else..." His lips and stubble graze your ear and your eyes roll back a bit. "Vhile I think it vould be fun, to let you dominate me... I am zhe dominate one here, and I shall devour you." You feel teeth nip at your earlobe rather roughly, and a rough, shaking exhalation of air leaves you.

 

He knew he had struck the right cord as he presses his lips to your ear. Slowly moving down, planting a line of kisses down your neck, once he reaches your collarbone, you're a bit shocked when you feel the wet warmth of his tongue, tracing over the bottom of your neck, just above your chest. A soft groan is heard as he presses his face between your breasts, as good as he could with your RED! team shirt in the way. "You haff no idea... How bad I haff vanted you, to taste you, to feel you." You swallow a few times before even attempting to speak. "Why didn't you take me then? You've strung me along for god knows how long, been a tease this whole time." He simply smiles, mouthing at the skin your shirt exposed to him, his gloved hands coming up to cage your chest in his grip, not quite touching your breasts yet, but very close. "Oh, if you could call zhat teasing... I mostly just vanted to zee if your were interested... und if I could get you into trouble, I love vatching chaos unfold." 

 

You can only glare half-heartedly at the man, you did have a thing for him, had ever since you first saw him when you joined the fort, you were most definantly interested. "I nearly killed a teammate because of your chaos-kink..." He chuckles warmly before picking you up, startling you as he makes for the med table, setting you on it. "Let me make it up to you schatz..." You involentarily let out a dorky giggle before waggling you eyebrows at him. "Make it up to me in the best way?" You ask, he nods and sits on the end of the table, situating himself between your legs, he wastes no time placing a large hand between your legs, beginning a rough rhythm through your jeans and you can only whimper in response. 

 

He uses his free hand to take out a scalpel, using the small but sharp instrument to cut up your leg and across your jeans, pulling them off you, he then does the same to your panties. Now with your lower half naked, the doctors blue eyes blow out, turning nearly black with lust as he eyes your core, and you unconsciously close your legs, trying to hide from his dark gaze. "Don't close your legs. I vant to see the evidence of your desire, I vant to feel it." He takes your knees in his hands and parts your legs slowly and gently, you hesitate for a moment before spreading them again, yielding to his touch. Once your legs are open, he slides his hand back down your body, fingers finding your little button, swollen and in need of attention, standing out from your sensitive womanhood. You jerk and gasp as he pinches it between his fingers. "Zo sensitive... You responded to zhat very well... Let's zee if I can get some actual noise out of you, ja?" 

 

You can't really speak, let alone make any noise, you had a tendency to clam up when you were embarrassed and you were very much embarrassed right now. He senses your nervousness and lays a comforting hand on your thigh, rubbing and patting before speaking again. "It is ok, liebling. You don't haff to make noise if you don't want to, but I know you von't be able to stay silent for long." He slides a single thick digit inside your entrance, the textured fingertips of his gloves scrubbing your innermost walls. "Oh..." The tiniest of moans escapes you and he laughs gently, obviously liking your sudden change of heart. "That's it, I vill haff you screaming by the end of this, you von't be able to look at me tomorrow without blushing vermillion in front of zhe others. Und I vill love every single moment of it."

 

His grin is sin incarnate, and you find yourself not minding being sinful one bit. You shift your hips a little and he gets the hint, curling his finger upwards to scrub at your g-spot, you pant and mutter uninteligeble gibberish as he starts jerking his hand quickly, pounding away at that little patch of nerves and you find yourself quickly careening over the edge, screaming hoarsely as you orgasm. "Aw, you came too quickly, liebling. I vas enjoying seeing you squirm under my touch." He removes his hand from you, meeting your tired gaze before sliding his tongue along the sticky appendage, lapping up all of the juices from your womanhood, his eyes get even darker if possible as he growls his approval. "Oh ja, zhat is the taste I haff been craving... You taste just as I imagined you vould, sweet yet a bit tart, innocent yet not... Agh... forgive me for not giving you more proper foreplay but I simply must haff you!" He rips your shirt and bra from you, undoing his pants and belt, yanking the piece of leather from the loops of his pants. He takes it and ties your wrists above your head. 

 

Once he knows you can't move he sits back and gazes down at you for a moment, before unzipping his pants, no underwear can be seen as he pulls his member out, thick and pulsating, just begging for attention. He pulls his tie from around his neck and takes the red silk and ties it into a bow around your neck, smiling once he's through. "I vant you to always vear this, so everyone vill know you are mine." He kisses your neck again and gets up on his knees between your legs, grabbing your legs at the calves he pulls your bottom half towards his. "Ah... It's so..." You whimper as you feel him, hard and scorching hot against your womanhood, he makes sure he's lined up then leans down, brushing a kiss over your temple. "Now you know, of zhe intensity of my need for you... You're all I can think about, all I could ever vant... Ich liebe dich..." The words he spoke, although foreign, burrowed into your heart like something known and familiar, and as you smile at him in fondness, he thrusts forward, burying himself inside you. 

 

The noise he makes upon thrusting into you is intoxicating, his upper lip curls, showing his tightly clenched teeth as he tries to steady himself, not wanting to hurt you, he slowly rocks back and forth, getting himself and you used to the overwhelming sensations. You feel deliciously full and stretched, you pant as you latch onto him with your legs for support. "Ah, you are so tight! verdammt!" He growls as he pumps his hips a little harder against yours. "Oh god, stop... Stop holding back, I can take it, just... please..." You can't even get out a proper sentence, he stares into your eyes for a second before pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back in hard and fast. You make a loud unlady-like noise as all air leaves your lungs in a rush. When you can somewhat breath again, you shudder in your wording. "Oh god yes!"

 

"I told you zhat you vould be screaming by the end of this! Oh! You honestly haff no idea how much I haff vanted to hear you scream!" He pistons in and out of you, his still gloved hands running all over your body, touching and rubbing any bit of skin he could reach, you buck your hips up to meet his thrusts as best as you could, your arms and wrists were still bound with his belt, making it harder for you to get any good leverage. "Oh god..." His expression suddenly turns serious, he reaches up and undoes the belt around your hands, freeing you, before taking your arms and wrapping them around his neck, you cling to him for dear life, nails digging into the soft skin of his neck every other thrust. "Maximilian..." He pants, and you look at him curiously, he nuzzles your jaw with his nose, kissing your chest again. "My name, scream my name..." You blush slightly and clam up again, only for him to angle his hips and slam into your g-spot. "M, Maximilian!" You yelp loudly and his dark eyes roll back in his skull, a smile mixed of lust and insanity curving his mouth as he throws his head back, hissing in approval. "Oh yessss, ah. Again! Scream again!" His pace is now inhuman, thrusts nearly bruising your hips and you simply can't get enough. "Maximilian! Please, give me everything!" You move your hands to claw at his back, and at this point its just the two of you. Writhing, growling, in sync and in rhythm, and it's beautiful, so damn beautiful.

 

Bodies tight, hands gripping, lips smashing together. It was like a high-quality porn video, starring you, and you loved it. His grip on you is bruising you and you're pretty sure your hips and thighs are already bruised from his pace. Your body is moving of its own accord now, hips thrusting up to meet his, taking him as deep as humanly possible. You notice that the sweat running down his face has caused that small, adorable curl to become plastered to his forehead, you can't help but smile. It quickly fades though when you start to feel that familiar warmth bubbling up your entire being, starting at your toes and crawling up your body to your scalp, you're not gonna last much longer, thankfully he makes his end clear as well. "Verdammt! I'm not going to last, please, bitte... Cum with me, schatz. Cum with me!" You nod your head and bring his face to yours, kissing him roughly, and with a few more pumps of his hips, you both cum. Simultaneous ecstasy is all you know, he had ripped his mouth from yours as a loud howl escaped him and you can hear screaming, it takes you a moment to realize its you making such a racket, it kind of scares you, but you power through it, keeping your eyes open in order to see his face as he comes undone. 

 

You stay still, just enjoying being close to him, the only sounds in the medbay being yours and his ragged breathing. He lifts up off you and braces his weight on his arms on either side of your head, his eyes have lightned up some from before when they were nearly onyx, they are now slowly returning to their light blue color. "Danke... danke mein taube..." He gently pulls out of you and you whimper at the loss of contact, he leans you back onto the table and kisses your temple before looking over your body again. "Mmm, vait here." He gets up and walks over to the cabinets, pulling out a small cloth, before turning on the hot water tab on the sink, checking to make sure its not too hot he wets the cloth wrings it out and comes back to you. He sits down beside you and gestures for you to sit up, you look at him puzzled. "I made a mess..." He motions to your womanhood with his eyes, and you look down, gasping softly and blushing. You were so weighed down with sensations you never even noticed that his seed was leaking from you. "Oh..." You know you must look silly, you just had rough, passionate sex with the man and here you were blushing like a schoolgirl because his essence was leaking from you. He chuckles, spreading your thighs and gently wiping your core with the warm cloth. "You are so cute, schatz. I simply adore vatching your facial expressions und moods." You don't say anything, you simply watch him as he tenderly cleans you off.

 

After a bit he has you cleaned up, and he sets the cloth aside, you sit up and lean against him. "So... What exactly was that?" He wraps his arms around you, fiddling with the bow around your neck, you had nearly forgotten about it. "...Vhat vould you like it to be?" You ponder for a moment, before looking up at him. "I would like it to be... an actual relationship... But I didn't know if this was just a spur of the moment thing, or you know... friends with benefits?" You can feel heat radiating off your face as he hugs you, chuckling under his breath. "Did you not hear me earlier? I zaid I love you, und I meant it. I vould like to explore a romantic relationship vith you as vell." You smile impossibly wide, and hug him back. "I can deal with that." He cradles your head, kissing you tenderly.


End file.
